The Thief Angel
by DetectiveConanFan13
Summary: When Kaitou Jeanne, Kaitou Sinbad and Dark are all after the painting The Thief Angel, it is bound to get hectic.
1. The Kaitou

_**This story takes place after the end of the anime of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. I made Jeanne and Sinbad partners and they live in the same town as Daisuke from DN Angel.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DN Angel or Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. I simply wanted to use the characters.

**Chapter 1- The Kaitou**

Maron was lying on her bed when Fin came in.

"Maron! Maron! There is a demon! Hurry! We have to seal it!"

"Have you already sent the notice card?"

"Hai!" Fin responded happily.

"How many times do I have to tell you to check with me first? Where is it?"

"It is a painting in town. It is called the _Angelo del ladro. _It means Thief Angel. Isn't it fitting?"

"I suppose we should tell Chiaki."

"I will go tell Sinbad and Access," Fin said exasperated. With that, Fin flew into the next room.

'_Fin- chan! What is it?' _Access exclaimed in surprise.

'_Access-kun, a demon has appeared. We are going after it tonight at 8 PM.'_

'_Hai! I will inform Chiaki-kun!'_

'_Arigato.'_

Fin appeared a second later and flew in through the balcony door.

"They should be coming."

Maron responded, "Okay. The thing is, I have a feeling that something is going to be different about this heist…"

"What could go wrong? Miyako won't be coming out with another Miyako Special Part whatever number we are on now for us. If she does, it definitely won't catch us. Sinbad can help us if something bad happens. We have nothing to worry about."

"Maybe…"

* * *

Sorry this is super short! I wrote it in a few minutes when I saw Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne only had 4 crossovers. Please comment! I want to know if this is any good and if I should continue with it!


	2. The Players

Diclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne in any way. I like the characters.

**Chapter 2- The Players**

Maron watched the TV that day and waited for Miyako to come knocking at her door. Sure enough, at half past one, an announcement came on the news.

"It has been reported that Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad are planning to steal the _Angelo del ladro _tonight at 8 PM," the newsperson reported. "Not only that, but Phantom Thief Dark is also after the painting. This has never happened before. The police are preparing as we speak for what might be the biggest heist of the century. That is all. I'm Allison for ABC News, back to you Frank."

Frank began to speak but Maron tuned it out. Who is Phantom Thief Dark? He had to be a well-known thief too or else they wouldn't put Kaitou Sinbad and herself in the same announcement as him. Looking him up online seemed the best bet.

She clicked on the web link. 'Phantom Thief Dark, who was inactive for a 40 year span of time, is now back in action, stealing everything from sculptures to jewels to paintings. It has been confirmed he can fly with his black wings and has used this many times in order to enter or escape from a heist.' After that were pictures of Dark. There was one of him flying with the aforementioned black wings, one of him surrounded by a blue-white light that reminded Maron of something, and there was even one of him standing next to a girl looking a the town's Christmas tree. He was obviously a celebrity and Maron knew why. Most of the girls thought he was attractive, just like the girls had been with Chiaki. It was obvious in the comments with some of them being stuff like, "Dark-sama! Won't you steal my heart?!" and other cheesy things along those lines.

The thing that bothered her about the pictures of the Phantom Thief was that he seemed really young. He couldn't be 40 years old. He couldn't even be 20! Then, was it someone else? No, they had the same wings didn't they? The website had said 'confirmed' which meant they had known about it before. Then, was it a reincarnation like her? No. Jeanne was supposed to be the only one who could seal demons. Well, besides Sinbad… But that was because Fin was evil and someone needed to beat her! But, if it wasn't any of those, what was it?

* * *

Thank you D. Magic! I am going to continue the story, but don't expect long chapters. I can't do those well! I will post whenever I come up with something new!

***Author's Note* Please Read:**

**Angel del Ladro means the Thief Angel in Italian. Please correct me if I am wrong!  
**


	3. The Discussion

**The Discussion **

"Fin. Do a check on Phantom Thief Dark. If you don't, he might get in the way of Jeanne and the demon might not get sealed," Maron said slowly and quietly so that no one else but Fin could hear. They couldn't have a jealous Sinbad at the heist tonight.

"Hai" Fin said happily as she flew out of the room.

_'The heist is tonight. I should get prepared for it. If it is going to be the biggest heist of the century, the police will be swarming the thankfully unopened gallery.'_

It turned out there wasn't much she could prepare for and once she was done, she went over to Chiaki's place.

"Maron-chan! What brings you over here?" Access exclaimed as Maron walked through the door.

"Does Chiaki know about Phantom Thief Dark?" Maron asked as it dawned on her that she hadn't told him.

"Phantom Thief Dark?" Chiaki asked as he came from the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a no. He is another thief who is after the Angel Del Lardo tonight. I am having Fin do a check on him," Access soared out the window, "He is kind of like how Sinbad was at first. Apparently, he can fly on black wings and took a forty year break."

"A forty year break? He must be an old man by now! There is no way he is anything to worry about. And what do you mean he is like what Sinbad at first?"

"He doesn't even look twenty and he has evaded a task force for himself just like us. I have a bad feeling about it. Also, Sinbad was a total jerk at first, trying to steal my target and challenging me. Dark could be challenging us, but he is definitely trying to steal our target."

"I wasn't that bad…" Chiaki said sulking.

"That's not the point! Chiaki, I have a bad feeling about the heist tonight."

Chiaki kissed her and said, "Don't worry about it. The Phantom Thief can't compare to us. Even if he can, he has to actually take the painting, while we can just throw a pin and collect our piece."

"That's true… Chiaki, please just be careful. I know someone's cover is going to be blown tonight. I just hope that it is Dark's and not ours."

"Don't worry. No one has caught us yet… Except for Miyako, but that doesn't really count because of the circumstance."

"Okay."

* * *

Wow! This came out fast! Math class is boring though...

Thanks for reviewing D. Magic!Here is the next chapter. I came up with it while in math class and wrote it down. The next chapter will be what Daisuke/Dark was doing in this time! I am not really planning ahead though, so I have no idea how this will end... =) I come up with something!

**'~' means that they are holding out the word or syllable, depending on where it is. Like if I said 'Ma~ron' it would be a syllable pronouced like Meh-ron.**

Thanks for reading and please review! If you maybe want something to happen, simply ask and if it fits, I could put it in. If it doesn't, I might still put it in or just write a one-shot or something. Sayanora!


	4. The Other Side

_**Sorry it took so long for the update! I hope you enjoy the chapter and read my author's note at the bottom! On with the story!**_

***

**The Other Side**

"Mom!" Daisuke moaned. "I don't want to! I don't like stealing things!"

"Daisuke," His mother said with all the patience of, well, a mom. Suddenly, she perked up. "I already sent the notice for Dark! And besides, technically you aren't the one stealing anything."

"Mom! It is my body… Kind of… Doing the stealing! Why are we even stealing this one?"

That was when Daisuke's grandfather decided to speak up. "Young people these days! So inconsiderate towards their elders! You are taking a painting called "The Thief Angel". It is a portrait of a woman clad in all white. She is actually a thief as well. Her name is Kaitou Jeanne. I am off topic. You are stealing this painting because it makes people act strangely. We don't know how though so it is probably a demon of some sort. It only affects the owner though. They will probably try to stop you. Got that Dark?"

'_Crazy person owning a painting I am going to steal who will try to stop me. Got it.' _Dark thought. Daisuke repeated it aloud.

"Good. Also, two other thieves are after this painting as well. Tonight, Kaitou Jeanne, the one who the painting is of, although no one knows how they her to sit still that long, and Kaitou Sinbad will be coming to take it. They work together now although it seems as though in the past they were rivals."

'_Why are they working together now then?'_

"No one really knows. No one knows how they steal the painting either. They don't even have to approach the painting and the frame becomes blank and then a different painting of an angel appears later."

"Wait, how do you know that they are after it?"

"They also send notices. It was on the news at one today as well."

'_This is just great. Two other thieves who are working together are going after _my_ painting and there is very little information about them. Can't we find out more?' _Daisuke repeated the question.

"We know a little more. These two thieves seem a little on the crazy side. They have often been seen talking to nothing but air. They are both agile and crafty but can't fly like Dark can. They have almost been caught but always manage to escape. They also seem to have a romantic relationship. One night, they were seen kissing on a rooftop."

'_So, to break up the partnership, all I have to do is win Miss Jeanne's heart and this whole thing becomes two times easier.'_

"Dark! You can't just do that! It just… Wrong! It is like what you did with Miss Risa! Except Miss Jeanne is in a relationship! That just isn't right Dark!" Daisuke chastised… Well, himself really.

'_Meh. I could do worse. What does this girl look like? I want to make sure that I am battling the right person. It would be bad if I simply went after the wrong girl.'_

After more chastising on Daisuke's part (mentally this time) he asked the question…

… To which his grandfather cryptically answered, "You'll see. You will know if it is her or not."

***

_**Five hundred twenty four words + author's notes. Aren't you proud? Once again, sorry it took so long for the update but I have so much homework at my new school and I recently moved and just ugh. Too much going on. Also, sorry that I didn't update when I said I would but I thought I already had and then I realized, I hadn't. Does that make sense?  
**_

_**I feel like the characters are OOC. They probably are but I am too lazy to fix it now so I probably never will.**_

_**This was what Daisuke was doing before the heist if you couldn't tell. **_

_**Did you like it? Please review!**_

_**Also, please vote in the couple's poll on my profile. I can't write the next chapter until you do! So, the next chapter will come when people vote in the poll. Also, do you think I should add in other anime/mangas like Detective Conan or Kaitou Saint Tail so I can have other thiefs? Please tell me... Ugh. I feel like no one reads these...  
**_

_**Ja ne!  
~J. DCF**_


	5. The Heist

_**Aww! I felt so nice when I realized people voted in my poll! You do read my notes! It was my inspiration to write this chapter! That and 's plea. More at bottom.**_

* * *

The Heist

Angelo del Lardo. A painting of the infamous thief, Kaitou Jeanne. Tonight, a heist takes place with three thieves with the same basic objective. Steal the painting.

"Game start!"

With that, a passing by civilian would have seen the strangest sight.

Minutes before the grand heist that most of the town was gathering for, a girl leapt off a roof while her entire body morphed purple. By the time she reached the ground, she was blond instead of brunette and wearing white outfit instead of her pink shirt and jeans from just moments beforehand.

However, no one was passing by because, as said before, everyone was gathered for the heist. Only a blue-haired boy saw the miraculous feat and he looked rather bored with it.

"Jeanne! If you delay any longer, that other thief will win just because we got there late!" he called out.

"We are not going to be late to our own heist."

"If you somehow forgot, this heist is a two team show. Us against him."

"I don't see why boys have to turn things into such a competition!" she called back as she took off running.

For the unenlightened, the two are notorious, or perhaps decent, thieves. Their names are Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad. But, of course, you are not of the unenlightened. What may interest you is the fact that someone else was watching the exchange. Not quite so unimportant to be called a civilian. In fact, they could be quite the opposite.

Now, I did not lie to you. I don't think I am even allowed to. No one else did see the lady leap off the roof. I never said no one came after that.

"So that's Kaitou Jeanne. Interesting. Maybe tonight won't be so bad."

The figure emerged from the shadows of the building he had been so thoroughly immersed in so as to escape the notice of the two thieves. He had purple hair and what looked to be a white bunny on his shoulder.

"Let's go Wiff."

Black wings emerged from his back. He took to the skies in one flap of his wings, going in the same direction as the thieving couple. If they had looked back at that instant, they might have seen him. Only if they looked up though.

* * *

Miyako stood in front of the building. It was an unopened gallery and police were swarming. Numerous times, policemen had not recognized her and told her civilians are not allowed on the scene. She would say she was no civilian. She was the daughter of the head of the taskforce dedicated to Jeanne and now Sinbad. The policemen usually went away grumbling.

Just a little bit away, Hiwatari was having the same problem. However, he only had to glare coldly at anyone and they would swiftly back away, not even caring anymore if he was allowed there.

Although both had the same public front for being there, Miyako was there for another reason. To make sure her friends didn't get caught.

Line Break

"3...2...1... Sinbad."

"Right."

They both leapt from the tree that had been hiding them from view and onto the property. As usual, policemen were everywhere along with a few reporters who had somehow managed to get there.

They were distracted at the moment though. Dark had just appeared, soaring high above the gallery on his black wings. Everyone was either trying to get a picture of him, trying to catch him or looking out for the other two Kaitous.

Meanwhile, the other two thieves were entering the gallery while the policemen were in slight chaos.

The painting was in the main portion of the building so they only had to go through two rooms to get to it, the lobby and the guest service rooms. Then again, the police knew that too so there were probably traps as usual.

Time for the actual playing part of the game. Then, the boss.

Agile bodies ran on lithe feet through and into the guest services room. Immediately, a net tried to capture the two but…

"You think a net will work this time? Haven't we already had evidence that a net is no problem?… At least for us."

A ball come out from Jeanne's wrist and caught the net in the midsection where all the thread wrapped together. The net was diverted from its course and got tangled in itself as the thieves ran on, cursing emanating from the room they had left.

The painting was portrait size, depicting Jeanne jumping over a roof with an extremely calm expression on her face. The artist had added wings onto her back and a diamond in her right gloved hand. One could see why she was a thieving angel. The pure whiteness of her outfit added to the serene expression was the angel part but everyone knew Kaitou Jeanne looked like that and the diamond obviously did not belong to her. It just didn't fit the whole painting.

That didn't matter right then though.

"Fin, this is it?"

"Hai~!"

"Time for dramatics then. We can't leave without a show, now can we?"

"To seal the evil born in darkness, Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sinbad. In the name of Kami-sama, we have appeared!"

"Jeanne! Sinbad! We'll catch you tonight! We have a special trap prepared!"

A new voice came on the scene. "You mean the metal cage? Sorry, I already disabled that. You guys really need some originality. Really, a metal cage? In what manga, or anything else for that matter, has a cage even seriously trapped the main character?"

"Dark!" called out a policeman, alerting others.

'_So… This is Dark. The description matches. Especially the arrogant part,'_ thought Sinbad.

'_There they are. Miss Jeanne, here I come.'_

Dark went to hover over Kaitou Jeanne. "Well, what do we have here? A beautiful thief. You truly do deserve the name The Thief Angel."

Jeanne laughed. _'Fin is the angel and he can't even see her!'_

Her laughter stunned everyone but Sinbad who began to laugh with her.

"Told you they're crazy," murmured a man on the Dark taskforce.

"Maybe that's why they can't catch them."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"We're not crazy! Just the comment was… A coincidence," said Sinbad, immediately defending Jeanne. "We know some people that… Never mind. It is a really long story and we have something to do later so…"

"In the name of Kami-sama, you, an evil born from darkness, shall be sealed here!" Jeanne threw the pin with unerring accuracy.

"Checkmate!" The painting turned white and the chess piece seemed to float off by itself until it reached Jeanne. She grasped it and said, "Sinbad!"

"Hai." He had stood by while she did her thing this heist because it was her turn. He provided the distraction while she had an easy escape. It would be his turn the next heist. So, he turned and began taunting the police force so when he left, they would want to chase him. That was how it went. Jeanne treated them as fans and they followed. He annoyed them and they followed. The end result was the only thing that mattered. "We win again. How about that? The supposed opposition that you put up was kind of pathetic. I mean really, a net and a metal cage catching the best thieves in the world? I don't think so."

That was enough. They were so easily riled that some were already running towards him. "Jeanne. Adieu!"

Jeanne had escaped out the window by the time he was through with his goodbye. Dark had sat by, watching the scene with great interest. _'He is a decoy? Do they do this every time?'_ Daisuke asked mentally.

'_Does it matter?'_ Dark answered and flew out in pursuit of Jeanne, the mysterious chess piece and wherever the painting was. They had to have some kind of trick up their sleeves to make it disappear like that and then be able to just leave.

He stole one last glance at the painting and was shocked at what he saw. The rumors were true.

It was now a painting of an angel, smiling serenely, his wings spread and black but seemingly like he was protecting something all the same. To those in the know, the painting look like Access Time. Dark was not in the know so all he saw was what he knew. All he saw was a painting replaced without someone even touching it. He had never seen an angel. And chances were he never would.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Wow! That's a long chapter! Even longer than the last one!**_

_**Well, by now you should know that reviews are my inspiration. I love long reviews and I am beyond happy to answer questions. So when people actually voted in my poll and sent me a PM for the next chapter, I felt obligated to write this chapter. I don't think it is very good but it has everything I wanted it to have so I guess it is fine.**_

_**My internet is being mean though and so even though I am finished right now at 7:25 PM on April 10**__**th**__**, 2010 I don't know when I will be able to get this up. Stupid internet.**_

_**Also, I know this isn't strictly canon since, in the manga (can't remember about the anime, probably doesn't happen), **__**-*Spoiler If You Haven't Completed The Manga*-**__** Fin dies and Access decides to get enough power to reincarnate with her **__**-*End Spoiler*- **__**but I think it is fine.**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**~J. DCF**_


	6. The Chase

_**A/N: Hi… Is anyone mad at me for waiting so long to update (as usual)? I mean… Two months? Ack! So sorry! I hope this poorly written chapter is good enough to appease you. On with the story!**_

**The Chase**

Jeanne was a cautious girl. Dark had to give her that. She went a mile before ducking into a building. She would have lost any pursuers on the ground but Dark had a bird's eye view and watched her as she snuck out the back exit. After that however, she wasn't done.

She veered into the woods off to the left obviously trusting someone to be smart enough to know about the other way out she had taken and anticipate it. Dark thought she was overestimating the people after her but then again, what did he know?

The problem came when she got to the thicker part of the woods _('Why do people put woods in the middle of cities? I mean, what the hell are they thinking? What purpose could the annoying trees possibly have?' _Dark ranted mentally. Daisuke answered with only a sigh.) and he couldn't see her from above. She was faster than him on the ground or else he would have just gone right into the woods. He would lose her if he did nothing and with the only option to not lose her immediately, she would outrun him. It was a lose-lose situation.

What Dark was not aware of was that Jeanne had crafted it to be so. She knew he flew and found his inactivity at the heist to be suspicious. The first time she had looked over her shoulder, having felt eyes on her back since the heist, she saw him flying above her. She would have missed him had it not been for the fact she knew that he could fly. Damn Dark. She was going to have to put more effort into escaping tonight.

She had tried to outrun him but saw it was useless when he was flying. Jeanne had seen a building she knew had two exit and ducked into it, hoping to confuse him and escape. No luck. He just kept on flying after her. Then she thought of a place he couldn't follow her flying. It had worked. From her perch in a tree, she saw him hovering through the branches and then he began to fly off.

Annoyed that all that work had amounted to nothing, she followed him. She had obviously overestimated his intelligence because he did not even notice her running on the ground trying to keep pace with him. If she wasn't in shape, she was fairly certain that she would have collapsed by now. Her breathing was labored and she really felt like cursing because he look preoccupied and not at all tired.

Ugh! For doing this to her, she should be able to strangle him! It didn't matter that he had no clue how incensed he was making the girl. In fact, that fueled her anger even more. How could he not notice her by now, the unobservant oaf? Baka kaitou! Ahou Dark!

While she was busy mentally cursing his name, she barely noticed he was beginning to head towards the ground. When she did, she simply started to flat out sprint. She barely made it to the street in time to see which house's roof he had dropped onto. She watched as he casually opened the balcony door and pulled something small out of his pocket. Some type of paper or a picture? He didn't look at it as he closed the balcony door and curtains. She waited for a few more seconds until she decided he wasn't coming out again. She walked for a while until she was just outside of town and then transformed back into Maron. Then, she pulled out her cell phone and called Chiaki begging him for a ride back home because she was _not_ going back to her house walking right now.

A little while later, an expensive looking car pulled up in front of the girl. She disappeared inside and it drove off, leaving no evidence that it, or the girl, had been there at all that night.

Almost like… ghosts. If you ever mention such an occurrence at a certain gymnastics club, two of the girls there will chuckle as if they know something you don't. Their names? Well, that's their secret. After all, the best secrets are ones kept between best friends.

Especially if one of those friends if a thief and the other is the daughter of a detective.

Secrets are very nice if kept in the right company.

However, one secret is about to get told to ears that were never meant to hear it. It's will soon become a secret between thieves.

Because we all trust thieves to keep secrets.

Right?

_**A/N: Well, it is summer vacation! Yes! So I can maybe update more. Not so much in July but still more often than I have right now. Sorry this is shorter than last time but I just wanted to write it. I might add in more detail later.  
**_

_**Also… I kind of forgot where I was headed with this. I remember only the next few parts mainly so until I remember only expect until a certain point which I cannot tell you. *Look At Last Sentence* … *Sarcasm* That was informative, wasn't it?**_

_**Also, I haven't said this yet but remember that I am 13 years old and I don't have a beta reader.**_

_**My birthday is coming up though! It is June 19**__**th**__** for anyone who cares!**_

_**Please review! Reviews make me think people are reading this and therefore, I want to update faster. Wishing me a "Happy Birthday" in your review wouldn't go amiss either.**_

_**Ja ne!~J. DCF**_

Date Posted: June 11, 2010


	7. The House

_**The House**_

This was a very awkward position.

No one said Dark was a master thief for nothing. Of course he had noticed the blonde girl following him. She was dressed in white. Not exactly suitable for stealth. How could he not notice the girl? The bright color were like a lighthouse.

So, he decided to lead her. They weren't going to find out anything.

He went back to the town seeing as they were getting near the edge. Actually, he led her around the town simply so it would be more work for her. She was cute but really getting on his nerves. After a heist, he was supposed to be able to relax and this girl made it so he couldn't.

Once in town, he had already started to descend. He did it slowly so she would be able to catch up and not do anything stupid to see where he lived. That wouldn't be good. If she went looking, she might actually find something.

He felt mildly sorry for the people whose house he was breaking into but it was their fault for leaving the balcony door open.

Okay, he would've broken in if they had locked it but still.

Then again, most people don't expect a burglar to break in on the third story…

Anyway, so he got in and brought out a piece of paper that had his home number on it because, although Daisuke had memorized it, Dark hadn't and Daisuke was sleeping at the moment so he couldn't ask.

He closed the curtains and started his search for a phone. He couldn't have a cell phone because he could drop it on a heist and then a search could take place and lead the authorities to the Niwa family. Which wouldn't be good.

It seemed that the third story wasn't really occupied or maybe was for guests as most of the rooms were collecting dust. Dark was careful not to disturb it. On the second story, in the third room he searched, he saw a phone on the table and mentally cheered. Now he might be able to rest.

That was when he heard footsteps. With transformed back into his wings (With had been a bunny for stealth during the search. Wings were more likely to knock something down indoors and were rather cumbersome.) and Dark was in the air. The door hadn't been closed in the first place so he didn't bother to close in case someone was actually paying attention.

A girl in a nightgown came into his line of vision and went into the door across the hall. When she turned on the lights, a small beam fell on Dark so he moved slightly so he wouldn't attract attention. The door closed and he dropped to his feet lightly and grabbed the phone off the receiver. While he dialed, he covered the speaker so the beeps wouldn't be noticed by the girl in the other room.

RIIIIING!

RIIIIING!

RIII-

"Niwa residence. May I ask who is calling?" That was Daisuke's mother.

"It's Dark. I'll be back a little late because Kaitou Jeanne was following me earlier but I lost her," he added quickly upon hearing her gasp.

"That's okay, just make sure she cant find us."

"Okay we-"

The door opened again in the middle of his hushed word and he placed the phone on his chest to muffle any noise it may make.

The girl peered around and then walked slowly out. Had she heard him?

A few seconds later, it didn't matter.

"DARK!" Daisuke's mother's voice came out, extremely muffled but heard in the complete silence of the house.

Which brings us to the present.

Dark spoke hurried words to her and said goodbye, hanging up the phone. He wasn't fast enough to escape detection but he sure as hell would be fast enough to escape.

"Who's there?" the girl called as she pushed the door cautiously. The words seemed almost muted but Dark was a little busy leaping out of a window to really care or notice. Apparently Lady Luck didn't really like him today.

He landed on his feet with a little help from his wings and hit the ground running. The girl didn't have a chance of seeing him.

He looked at the first street sign he came across and, recognizing it, hurried to the Niwa household.

* * *

"The address wasn't at all helpful. It's an abandoned house, the last owners moved out after their daughter's death," Chiaki told Maron.

It was after school and they were in Chiaki's apartment again. Maron was in the kitchen making sundaes because she wanted something sweet and Chiaki had been whining about not getting anything too.

"So, he did notice me following him."

"Apparently. You really need to be more cautious though. He could have hurt you. We aren't familiar with this guy or his style of work or even why he is stealing these things. He could be just after money or something and willing to get rid of anything that gets in his way," Chiaki warned. "Not every thief is honorable."

"I think that's an oxymoron."

"You know what I mean! Seriously Maron, be careful."

"I think he lives in that area though."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's the first place he thought of and he knew the house was abandoned. You wouldn't know that unless you did your research and I doubt he expected someone to follow him outside of a heist so it seems unlikely he would do that research."

"So, around how old did you think he was?"

"Around twenty but possibly younger. You know some people hit their growth spurts early. Besides, I'm pretty sure he is disguising himself. How else has he avoided capture?"

"So, I'll get to work on the high schools and suspicious people in that area ."

"Make sure they don't have alibis on heist nights. I don't want to bother someone unnecessarily."

Chiaki looked at Maron with one eyebrow raised. "You make it sound like I'll be harassing them."

"I wouldn't put stalking them past you." Here, she gave him a pointed look. She indicated his apartment as a whole.

"I already knew it was you!"

"I don't care. I'll be doing more subtle recon in the area."

_**A/N: Well, I hope it was up to your standards. I apologize for the extremely long wait but my plot bunny bit me and ran away halfway through this. **_

_**Also, I wrote the last chapter recently but I haven't written the chapters in between. Rest assured that I have a vague outline of what to do. Still expect long waits for updates though. I'm a known procrastinator and my muses aren't particularly nice. Especially Mika.**_

_**By the way: Disclaimer! I own nothing but the plot. I realized I kind of forgot my disclaimers for the last few chapters… It's fanfiction though! Of course we don't own it, we're fans and it is rather narcissistic to be a fan of your own work! Also, if you were the author and you liked the idea, it would be in the actual storyline and be known as canon! As my ideas are obviously not canon, I am not the author! Sorry for the rant but it annoys me.**_

_**Ja ne!  
**__**~J. DCF**_

Completed: September 30, 2010  
Uploaded: September 30, 2010


End file.
